


No less

by CNS



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Machines worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNS/pseuds/CNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis and Dummy don't like it when they're helpless to assist Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No less

Jarvis is as close to omniscient as anything Tony Stark has ever built has been; he's in every phone or tablet, every computer, every room of every estate. He is always recording, deleting useless data and upgrading technology to its limits as Tony gives him new things to implement. He is there for every weapon design and has every piece of news there has ever been about Tony in his archives. He's there for every single major moment of Tony's life after he was built. Except for the time (and oh this is so cliché) he wasn't. He could not reach Tony in Afghanistan. For all his abilities and upgrades Tony has given him, he cannot find and send rescue for Tony then. He must rely on sometimes whimsical nature of humanity to find his human, his creator. He feels as much relief as an AI can when Tony arrives home. He feels even more relieved when Tony decides to stop making weapons for the military, because that means that Tony won't be flying away to military unveilings and getting kidnapped again. He was not pleased about the armour, but it kept Tony safe, so it became crucial. For the longest time, Jarvis only cared in an abstract machine way for Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey. Happy was something of a footnote. Then 'Natalie' came along, and he reluctantly added her to the footnote while continuing to monitor everything he could. He didn't think Tony had noticed that Dummy had put a microchip on him when he bumped into him after the events with Vanko. The chip was something Tony had made to put on Pepper so he could always see how she was doing. Jarvis and Dummy were calmed by being able to draw up Tony's vitals at any given time and know he was still alright and within reach in some distant way.

The battle for Manhattan happened, and the duo were cruelly reminded that there was not much a robot of Dummy's make an an AI like Jarvis could do aside from being support; analyzing everything the suit's scanners picked up about their enemies and cataloging all information that Agent Barton gave Tony. Sometimes the two wished they were something like the Aya program from the Green Lantern comic series, because at least then they could follow Tony into battle and protect him. They watched the footage of the battle as it happened, through security cameras or Tony's suit, observing the team S.H.I.E.L.D. had put together, and couldn't help but think they would have come together even without Fury. Jarvis kept his communications with Tony playing from the speakers so Dummy could hear, and both felt helpless when Tony attached himself to the Nuke. They felt angry at Pepper when she didn't answer her phone, because Tony might have died without the peace of having spoken to her one last time. They saw the Hulk save Tony from crashing and dying, and they upgraded their programming to include protecting Bruce Banner and assisting him as much as possible. The others were equally important, to be sure, but Bruce saved Tony's life, rather than sparing him a few dings. Tony's life means more to them than anything else.

When Bruce comes to the tower after Loki and Thor leave, Dummy is waiting in the lobby with a new pair of glasses in his claw for Bruce, and Jarvis welcomes him as warmly as he can, directing him to the room Jarvis got specifically furnished for him while he and Tony were at S.H.I.E.L.D. with the other Avengers to be debriefed. Bruce thanks them of course, but Jarvis speaks for both of them when he says "We could do no less for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my head and wanted to be written.


End file.
